The Right Choice
by PassionateFan17
Summary: My season 8. Rory did say no to Logan but then realizes how wrong she was. Will she be able to fix things?
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Choice**

**a/n heyy guys! I wrote this story because this is how I would like my season 8 to be so if you don't like I wont continue..i hope you like it.**

**P.S I'm a huge Lorelai and Chris fan I know a lot of people don't like them but I really do…but if you guys want then I wont include them but I wont put any Lorelai and Luke either then. Thanks!!**

Rory and Lorelai were in an amusement park about to go on a really high roller coaster and Rory had a flashback:

She was at that mysterious park where Logan brought her for the Life and Death Brigade, him convincing her to go up and jump with him

Logan: People can live upto a hundred years without really living for a minute, you climb up here with me that's one less minutes you haven't lived.

End of Flashback.

Rory suddenly comes into realization and stops.

Lorelai: Rory what's wrong? Hello…earth to Rory.

Rory: Mom I've made a mistake! Oh my god how could I have made such a huge mistake and you didn't stop me?

Lorelai: Honey what are you talking about? Aw..is it your fear of heights?

Rory: No mom I'm talking about Logan…I love him…and I am ready…I want to marry him…god I need to go find him…I need to go to New York right now.

She gets off the roller coaster and runs back to their hotel room with Lorelai trailing behind her. Lorelai reaches to find Rory packing and panicking at the same time.

Lorelai: Here take my car.

She hands Rory her keys. Rory grabs them, hugs her and runs out the door.

* * *

Rory reached NY and is now right outside the Huntzberger establishment. Scared yet excited she gets out of the car and walks to the receptionist.

Rory: Hi I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger.

Receptionist: Okay. May I take your name?

Rory: I'm Rory Gilmore.

The receptionist just stared at her and smiled. She picked up the phone and connected to Logan.

Receptionist (Ava): Mr.Huntzberger you have a visitor here……Okay I'll send her right in.

Ava: You may go in now, Ms.Gilmore.

Rory smiled and went in. she knocked on the door.

Logan: Come in.

She opened the door and entered.

Logan: Ace…

* * *

a/n okay so what do you think?? should I go on?? Please review!!


	2. Blonde hair and Blue eyes

* * *

The Right Choice

**The Right Choice**

**a/n hey guys thanks for your awesome reviews!! I've decided that I'm not going to write about any of Lorelai's relationships…this is a Rogan story anyways…thanks for all your suggestions…I will try to improve it…thanks!!**

**P.S Rory did get the internship at the New York Times.**

* * *

Logan was staring at Rory, shocked yet happy, he finally spoke.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" he said while getting up, motioning for her to sit down.

She sat and replied.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I made a mistake, a huge, terrible mistake.' Rory said.

"What kind of mistake? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"No I'm not fine, I love you, I want to marry you, have kids with you, argue with you, and do everything with you, I want you, need you in my life Logan." Rory said as she started to cry.

He looked shocked and sat back down at his seat.

"Rory, I love you too, but I was hurt, you had a choice, I gave you a choice and you made your choice, why the sudden change of mind?'

"I realized that I was wrong, so wrong that even my pro-con list agreed too. I'm sorry Logan. I can't even picture my life without you, these 2 weeks have been so hard without you. I don't want to live my entire life wondering what could have been and I don't want to live my life like how I haven been living these past 2 weeks."

Logan just stared at her, with his beautiful eyes always giving him away, she knew what his answer was. But she wasn't sure. For all she knew he could just be looking at her like any other person on the streets.

"Logan say something." She said. But before she knew it he got out of his chair and kissed her like he never has kissed anyone before. The kiss ended and he just looked at her.

"These 2 weeks have been hard for me too, Ace. I'm just glad it's over." He went to his desk and opened a drawer, he then took out a black velvet box and just smiled.

He then went to Rory and knelt down.

"Wow, I'm having the weirdest Déjà vu," he joked as he opened the ring box.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Rory smiled as her killer blue eyes twinkled and replied.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she squealed. He put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her forehead. She smiled and held his hand. He kissed her and she kissed him back, he smiled knowing where this was going and asked her.

"Wanna go to the apartment?" She grinned and nodded.

They went to his car as he drove to his apartment. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter, she went in and immediately felt a rush of comfort, she missed his place. She looked at him as he was taking his coat off and smiled, she went to him and kissed him, he kissed back, more passionately this time and cradled her waist in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he lifted her and they reached his bed, and had a refreshment of something they haven't had in over 2 weeks.

* * *

Rory woke up cradled in Logan's arms and chuckled, she moved her bangs from her eyes, and Logan woke up with a jerk. He looked and her and smiled.

"So soon to be Mrs. Huntzberger, what would you like to have for breakfast?" he asked as he got off the bed.

She got up too and replied.

"I would like a get out of Emily Gilmore free card, how am I supposed to tell her that her the boy her granddaughter rejected is engaged to that same boy? And she even kept on dreaming of her great-grandchildren with hair like yours and eyes like mine." She giggled.

"Well we do have to tell her, so how abut we call my parents, your grandparents, and your mom for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea." She replied while sipping her cup of coffee he just handed her.

"However, you grandmother is right about the hair and the eyes, we're going to make such beautiful offspring!" he chuckled.

She smiled and nodded excitedly in agreement, now knowing that her life was finally where she wanted it to be.

* * *

**a/n heyy guys!! This is a longer chapter, but it's really hard for me to write longer ones…so sorry for the disappointment. Anyways, please review! thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Right Choice

**The Right Choice**

They were all seated at the round table at the restaurant where Rory and Logan had asked them to come. Emily of course kept on tormenting Lorelai with the same question:

"Lorelai, are you sure you have no idea why the BOTH of them called us here?" Emily asked.

"No mom, I swear I do not know, but once I find out you will be the first person I would tell." She said in that famous irritated tone of hers.

Logan and Rory then stood up as Rory started to speak:

"Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad.." Rory said.

"Father, Mother…" Logan said.

"I'm sure that all of you are curious to why we asked the all of you to come here…" Rory said.

"The thing is Rory and I have decided to get married." He finished.

Everyone gasped and started congratulating the happy couple.

"Lorelai, are you seriously telling me that Rory has gotten engaged and she didn't even tell you?" Emily started again.

Lorelai just gave her infamous wicked smile as she held up her crossed fingers.

The dinner continued for about 2 hours and then Rory and Logan decided to take off and head back to Logan's apartment.

* * *

'Wow that went smoother than expected." Rory said as she took of her coat.

"Yeah, who would've thought, the Huntzbeger's and the Gilmore's getting along so well." Logan replied while locking the front door. "But do we really have to talk about that right now, we've done it we faced them and did a pretty good job at it." He said as he started to kiss her and carried her at the same time.

He laid her softly on the bed and pulled away to go shower, but she followed him in and started to undress him, their lips still stuck on each other, he took of her pants and started to caress her thigh she moaned at the guilty pleasure and knew what was coming.

They finished their "shower" and were lying on bed together, cuddled in each other's arms.

"Hey Logan, can I ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"Anything, Ace." He replied while kissing her shoulder.

"Do you want children?" she asked.

He looked deeply into her eyes and replied:

"Yeah I do, but why the sudden question?"

"It's just the other day we were talking about our _offspring _and I wanted to know if you were serious about it or just joking around." She replied.

"Well do you want to have kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really do. How many kids do you want?" she asked while her blue eyes sparkled.

"Well if I tell you, you might freak out a little….but I want 5 kids." He replied cautiously.

She smiled and replied:

"Well you're just lucky that I have a very good pain threshold. And I want 2 girls and 3 boys."

"What no…I don't want 3 Logan juniors running around our house like a bunch of pirates, I would however like 3 Rory juniors reading all around the house." He said as he started to tickle her.

"Logan, you know I'm not ticklish, why are you trying so hard?" Just as Rory said that she squealed after he tickled her at her soft spot.

"Logan stop okay fine you win!!" she squeaked.

"See Ace, I told you, don't challenge me, I know everything about you." Logan said.

"Oh really well then let's test that shall we." She replied sheepishly smiling.

"Sure baby, go right ahead."

"What's my song that I usually listen to when I invite my friends over and we are in a peppy party mood." She quizzed.

"Jeez, I think I can do better than that. The Perfect Crime by The Decemberists." He cockily answered.

"Fine, what is my favourite episode of FRIENDS?"

"The One When Ross and Rachel Take A Break, you actually hate the fact that they broke up, but you love how Phoebe, Monica, Joey and Chandler are on the other side of the door eavesdropping." Logan answered.

Rory looked at him and let out a tiny smile.

"Okay these are the 2 questions that not even my mom could answer cause A) she thinks that using the radio game is the only way to decide which song fits the modd and B) she thinks that choosing a favourite episode of FRIENDS is completely ridiculous because its FRIENDS, it's all great. but I always secretly liked this one. so Mr. Huntzbereger, you do know everything about you, and I'm pretty sure that I know everything about you too." Rory replied.

"Is that so, well it can only be tested if I ask you 2 questions and you answer as well as I did. Ready?"

"Ready." She said.

'Okay, so how old was I when I had the car accident that gave the scar on my hip?"

"You were 17, well actually 18, you decided to drive a bumper car on the streets which I have no idea how u managed to do, and you slammed against a pole and u cracked your hip." She instantly replied.

"Okay, so you are good at this, let's see if you can answer this one. Who was the first girl that I fell in love with?" he asked while gazing into her eyes.

She knew the answer and answered by kissing him holding on for dear life.

"I think we are perfect for each other." She said as the kiss ended.

"I know, we should totally get married." He said while grazing his nose against hers.

"Huh, we really should, too bad that I'm already getting married in 5 weeks, and I wont leave him for anything." She said.

"Hmm…well I'm just lucky that I am him…cause I wouldn't leave for the world again."

They kissed again and headed for round 2 of the night.

**a/n hey guys! so this is a pretty cheeeeesie chapter but I enjoyed writing it soo much! So if I reach 20 reviews I will update in 1 day! Think you lovely people can do that for me?**


	4. Apologies!

A/N hey guys

**A/N hey guys!! I am so grateful for all of your reviews!! I really didn't expect so many so soon! I love you guys!! But there is a little problem….i sorta have a writer's block, and I am seriously stuck!! I tried writing like 5 times today and I kept on deleting it because it was so bad!! I'm so sorry! But I promise that I will have at least 2 chapters for you by Sunday, I live in Australia so I don't know about most you guys but I promise to have at least 2 good chapters up by my Sunday. Thanks a lot you guys!! I love you! Cheers!**

**-Tanya**


	5. Sponteanity

a/n okay so this is all I could come up with, sorry if you all are disappointed, but I will be back to normal soon

**a/n okay so this is all I could come up with, sorry if you all are disappointed, but I will be back to normal soon!!**

Rory was well-prepared for her wedding, which was only a week away. She has her dress, she's chosen her wedding colours, her bridesmaids and maid of honour,she's written her vows, she was so prepared that she could get married tomorrow. Along with Logan, who was equally prepared. They were now looking at houses to buy, for they obviously couldn't start a family in Logan's apartment.

"Okay, so I liked the 8 bedroom one. What about you?" Rory asked Logan as they were driving back to Logan's apartment.

"I liked that one too, I love how it has one indoor pool and one outdoor one." Logan replied.

"Logan, this isn't about pool, this is about making a home, we don't want to buy a house based on how many pools it has." Rory replied.

"I know Ace, I just love how I can get you to ramble so cutely. And I genuinely did like that house. It would be perfect to raise children and it would be perfect for us. Do you want to confirm it?" He asked.

She smiled at him and replied:

"Well I don't know, don't you think we need a few days to think about it?" She replied.

"Ace, come on, let's be spontaneous for once and see where it takes us."

"Hunny, the last time we tried doing something spontaneous, we ended up getting arrested." She replied.

"Well, we're just lucky that it isn't anything illegal this time." Logan cockily replied.

Rory grinned and replied impulsively:

"Let's do it!"

Logan showed off his signature smirk and started to dial his realtor.

**a/n okay so EXTREMLEY short chapter…and it completely sucked. But I am writing chapter 5 and it is going pretty good so far. It will probably be up by Sunday. And the next time I can ud will be Saturday because I have midterms!! Okay so please be patient with me!! Thank you so much. **


End file.
